New Beginnings
by ImperialWiener
Summary: This is a follow-up to the story "The Grass on the other Side"! Tomalak and his wife Ael Rhiana now live in a prefab social housing building with their children taken into custody. Delve yourself into thrilling adventures between the mountains of cigarette boxes and rivers of Ale. Still a Parody of DaughterOfRomulus story series.
1. Chapter 1

Tomalak was making his way through the staircase.

The house he and his wife Ael Rhiana lived in was nothing more than a huge cuboid, its grey walls worn out from the weather since no one cared to keep them in order.

The cheap prefab social housing building was surrounded by the diry streets of this quarter that was settled at the outer rim of Ra'tlei'fih.

Flies surrounded the jammed dumpsters that stood closely to the walls of the house next to the entrance door. The building was quite high; 30 stories - while Tomalak and Ael lived on the 20th floor. When the lift was broken they actually didn't know what was worse:

The horrible stench of the staircase being traversed by odors of fish and cold smoke or the involuntary workout since they would reach their flat breathlessly, huffing and puffing.

Today the lift wasn't broken.

It just smelled of piss and a hundred indefinable odors but Tomalak was already used to that.

He saw himself in the mirror that was applied to the wall opposite of the lift's entrance. It was tagged with graffities and scratches, still he was able to see his reflection in the pale, cold top light.

An old man who was about to grow a beer gut.

Tomalak wouldn't care.

He spat out into the rancid lift as he left it.

One of the four doors on this floor would lead into the appartment of Ael and himself.

He carried a plastic bag that was filled heavily with bottles of Ale, tobacco and filter envelopes. Since both of them had taken on the habit of smoking it was cheaper to stuff their cigarettes anyways. Initially he told his wife to go to the Kiosk, the social spot of the quarter, to fetch some more Ale and smoking supplies but than he noticed how hungry he was already.

Since Tomalak wasn't able to cook anything at all without setting the kitchen ablaze this surely would always be the task of his wife.

A man crossed his way, almost pushing him out of his way to the elevator even though there was more than enough space.

It was a gaunted guy, his face was spilked with wrinkles, his swollen greenish nose a telltale sign of years of alecoholism.

A beer gut jutted out of his slaggy body and a cigarillo stuck out of one corner of his mouth, engulfing Tomalak into a huge cloud of stinky smoke.

„Ouddamaweh", he managed to mumble. Shortly before entering the lift he turned around and glanced at Tomalak, his eyes full of hostility.

„Ifya guys gon be as loud as yesserday nigh imma go showya maweh", he said. „doyu annastan?"

„Pah, eff off!", Tomalak replied with a guesture implying the man to go to hell.

He slammed the door as he entered this apartment, making his way through the narrow and short hallway that was covered by a worn out, grey textile.

Next to a load of crumbles and lints one would find burn holes and various stains on its surface.

The flat was about 45 squaremeters small. He instantly reached the living room, passing the kitchen his wife was in. The rooms where always traversed by cigarette fume swirling around, accompanied by a light scent of Ale which neither Tomalak nore his wife where perceiving.

„What's in for dinner?", he yelled as he threw himself on the couch that was ridden from stains and burn holes.

„As always!", Ael replied in a brash manner.

She would prepare a nourishment goop that she used as a filling for flaky pastry. It was nothing but a simple powder to be mixed with water, resulting into a gooey mass that tasted of nothing. The reason they ate this was simple: It costed almost nothing since the Ale, the cigarettes, Aels clothes and her fake nails would deplete the couple's very low monthly „income".

At least she wouldn't have to relinquish her oh-so-loved pastries completely.

After a short dinner that was gobbled down infront of the small TV, the couple would continue to sit on the couch in silence, drinking Ale and smoking a hell lot of cigarettes.

The tile table that stood infront of them was of a yellow-ish colour, covered with stains and crumbs of tobacco.

Empty bottles of Ale made their appearence on and unter its surface, a lot of filter envelopes where lying around, a jammed ashtray stood between the bottles, cigarette stumps and ashes piling up.

Another hour or two had passed, Tomalak and Ael drinking and smoking, watching some low-class TV show since they couldn't afford any on-demand-programme.

While watching, Tomalak would ask his wife to fetch another bottle of liquor from the cooler he had brought home earlier.

It was a clear liquid, comparable to what was known as corn on earth and equally cheap.

Once the bottle had been opened both of them started to get more drunk each minute that passed.

„Now whassup wit ma weeeekly mainenansssssspwanging?", Ael managed to slur.

„You lazyass. Nowadeh I have aks you alle time for ma shbangings you lazy bumbum. A year ago you wou spang me almossseverydeh you fugtard!"

„Well thereyago you annyongying brat", Tomalak slured, trying to get up from the sofa twice before he managed to falter into the kitchen in order to fetch a wooden board.

It almost took him five minutes to return with the board.

„You been quite wespeggless youuuuu sonofabisshh", Tomalak said, trying to act as if he was actually angry about her though he rather felt like passing out in an instant.

„Geddah your bandies now!"

Ael managed to get up from the sofa with effort. After lurching two steps back she gripped the armrest of the sofa not to fall over. Trying to get rid of her tigerlilly leggings turned out to be harder than expected. She almost got entangled in her leggings, finally stumbling over the mess of fabric, landing on her hands and knees.

„Ouch! You fuggingfugg issa your fault!", she snapped.

Her leggings and panties halfway down as if she was about to pay the lavatory a visit she managed to shamble towards Tomalak, literally throwing herself on his lap with her chest as if he was a mattress.

„OOOOWWW!", Tomalak yelled when Aels heavy curves smashed down on his thighs.

„You wus stronger lasyear", Ael slured.

„Allight", Tomalak replied, taking the wooden board. „You been a bahgrrl", he said, almost in a bored manner, raising the board over her backside.

Barely with any force he slammed it down, aiming for her butt – though instead it would land on his bear belly with a clapping noise.

„FWAAH", he swore.

Real anger started to pave its way through the man's veins.

Now he was furious indeed and glad to have Ael's backside to wreak his anger on.

He looked down on his wife, the board in his right hand, pulling it up furiously and very fast to make sure he would get enough of a momentum to slap it down with power in the next move.

But that move wouldn't come since he slammed the board with force against his own forehead that very second, managing to knock himself unconscious.

Ael waited for the slam to come for almost a minute until she finally realised that nothing was going to happen.

„Tomaaa? Ehhhh, Tomaaa. I cangeddup."

She tried to lift her heavy form off Tomalak's lap but there was no chance.

„Tomaaaa!"

Snoring emerged from her husband. Obviously he slipped into sleeping it off from being unconscious and Ael knew that nothing on the whole word was able to wake him up during this time.

„Elewents", she said.

She gave up on the situation and rolled herself from his knees, landing between the couch table and his feet.

„Ooof."

There she stayed, her leggings and panties halfway down, barely managing to pull them up again before passing out as well.

It was in the middle of the night when both where woken up by a loud, mercyless slamming on the door.

„AUFMACHEN! AUFMACHEN! HIER IST ADOLF HITLER! AUFMACHEN, IM NAMEN DES VATERLANDES!"

Aels and Tomalaks heads where throbbing horridly.

„No...noooooo", Ael groaned, rubbing her eyes.

„Not that guy again...I don't know what he is talking but he obviously thinks he is some guy called „Adolf Hitler", no idea who that is though!"

Tomalak stomped towards the door despite of his throbbing head, ripping it open in an instant. The Romulan behind looked utterly strange, he wore a strong side parting, one side of his hair obviously longer than the other. A square moustache made an appearence above his upper lip, looking incredibly odd.

„Arr, endlich! Zeigt her eure Ariernachweise!", he yelled when Tomalak would punch the scraggy man away from the door.

„Fuck off!", he shouted and slammed the door, witnessing the yelling of the madman growing silent as he made his way down the stairs. His screams where echoeing through the staircase for quite a while.

„I need to go to bed", Tomalak said, making his way to the messy bedroom and throwing himself on the dirty wretched bed without minding to change his clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**! SPECIAL ! SPECIAL ! SPECIAL ! SPECIAL ! SPECIAL ! SPECIAL ! SPECIAL ! SPECIAL ! SPECIAL ! SPECIAL ! SPECIAL ! SPECIAL ! SPECIAL **

_This one has been provided by a great buddy of me! Thanks for being my guest writer!_

Tomalak slapped the elevator button as furiously as he managed to, while trying to keep his balance. He just got thrown out of his favourite pub. He tried to comm Ael to make sure she had dinner ready, but of course it went straight to voicemail, eating the last of his free communicator minutes.

„Those damn Bastards!" he ground his teeth over the screeching noise of the slowly ascending elevator. „They can't do this to me! ME! I was a General until that *lovely* wife of mine decided to get drunk on a Galae Banquet and disgraced me!" he switched from shouting to imitating a female voice to straight up screaming at the elevator doors.

He barely calmed down when he finally reached the apartment, knowing that at least the evening would be bearable considering how much of his favourite Wheat Liquor and a large pack of smokes, a habit he and ael started because it was an old human tradition.

Upon entering his nose registered a plethora of unusual smells. Additionally to the smell of cold smoke, booze and the vinegary odours that came from the large stockpile of empty ale bottles, came cheap perfume and the sharp stench of reheated protein paste. He heard aels voice, she sounded unusually sober which made him corious.

„And then you get 5 of your friends and sell it to them, and afterwards they are going to find some more to sell it, this is a new way of marketing, Jan'Et we can only win this way." Ael explained to a room full of Romulans he barely knew.

„What's this?" he asked, slurring aggressively. „Who are these people in MY LIVING ROOM?!" Tomalak stumbled towards the gathered people, all sitting around the kitchen table, that Ael must have brought in the living room to present what looked like cheap pieces of Soap, but with horrendous prices written on them.

„Tomalak, Honeyyy" Ael smiled and tried to look unbothered. „These are my friends, we're gonna wrap this up quickly, why don't you go sit on the couch and relax a bit?" She shushed towards him while she tried to ignore her neighbours as they started to whisper to each other, clearly mocking Tomalaks appearance

„RELAX?!" Tomalak snapped „I'MMA SHOW YOU HOW A' RELAX! THE FUCK IS THIS ANYWAY HUH?! IS THIS A BANQUET LIKE THE ONE WHERE YOU RUINED MEEE?!" he went towards the other side of the table to the makeshift buffet on which Ael had clearly tried her best to make almost spoiled, reheated protein paste and some cheap basic rations that you can get with food stamps look somewhat appealing. „I'mma show you a relaxing banquet" he slurred while undoing his pants.

Ael could do nothing but watch in sheer terror as he relieved himself all over the buffet, right in front of her new friends, which have already started to leave.

Ael couldn't hold it in, she tried her best to make herself look good in front of the others but that was too much for her.

She grabbed one of his bottles of liquor and drank it almost in one go.

„THIS WAS MEANT TO MAKE US RICH! YOU RUINED US!" she wailed, but Tomalak didn't even listen as he stumbled towards the couch and sat down.

Ael tried to salvage as much from her buffet as she could but even though Tomalak was barely able to stand, he was definitely able to aim, as there wasn't anything that he didn't hit. Whilst on her way to the kitchen, she lost her balance and drunkenly fell onto the table, which could not withstand her weight and shattered immediately. She tried to get back on her feet but her drunkenness and bad physical condition had her struggling so she decided to just drag herself over to the couch and climb on that.

„Where's mah food?" Was the first thing that came to Tomalaks mind.

„You pissed all over it, asshole!" She fired back, lighting a cigarrette.

„No i didn't." Tomalaks mind was already in such a haze that he didn't really remember anything he did before he sat down on the couch.

„I don't care anymore i wanna watch telly" She muttered, but Tomalak wouldn't stop pestering her.


	3. Chapter 3

During the year that passed since the life changing events, Bochra has managed to sort things, forge plans and start to build up his new life with the help of his sister, his mother and the N'Vek-Family.

After that one remarkable evening at his neighbour's house when his life changed from one minute to another, he found himself being left with nothing.

He had no friends left since no one accepted his relationship with Ael.

He had interrupted his service for five years which would make it difficult to turn back to the Galae since he didn't have a job at all within the Romulan society during that time.

He had no partner or children and there was barely a chance for things to change from his point of view.

A gap of more than five years within his résumé was not a good thing since there where so many aspiring young people who would invest all their time and effort into their career to compete with him. Surely it was possible on Romulus to have a paid parental leave for mothers and fathers but neither did he request it back then nore would it be granted for the course of five years.

He simply had left all he worked and lived for with Tomalak and Ael.

Rekar would have promised Bochra to help him getting back on his feet. Though he didn't have a lot of influence in terms of military structures and buerocracy since he mainly worked for the government. Though he knew quite a handful of Generals and Commanders he was not in the position to write a recommendation of Bochra's service. Surely the only one who could do that would be Tomalak since he was his former Commander.

And how was he supposed to even find a mate? After being Ael the only mate he ever had he longed for a healthy relationship that was led with honesty, sincere love and respect.

Even if he would ever be able to find a mate he was sure she would leave him immediately as soon as she would find out about his former relationship with Ael.

However, there was change, even if the progress was slowly.

Still living with his mother and sister, a small but cozy home within one of the splendid skyscrapers of Ra'tlei'fih, he managed to get a councellor through Aryenne's help and he also managed to get a small position on a cargo ship, touring every now and then, serving as a navigator most of the time.

However there where no chances for Bochra to prove his skills as a soldier. He was able to earn his own wage but still he was not happy.

Dalok and D'Ral had started their careers as Uhlans on a quite large research vessel six months prior, managing to go there together since they managed to keep their relationship secret when they sent their applications to the ship's Commander.

It was a quiet yet cold winter afternoon when Bochra sat in his room and chatted with Dalok on his Terminal.

He felt the sting in his heart when he saw the young man's uniform, triggering memories from a past long gone.

„How again am I supposed to ask her out?", Bochra wanted to know.

They where talking about a young woman who worked on that particular cargo ship with Bochra. She was a few years younger than him and the Romulan found her very beautiful.

„Why don't you start talking to her at first?", Dalok replied, resting his chin on his palm.

„Because I always get super nervous!"

„How is she supposed to know that you like her then? Did you smile at her once at least?"

„Are you crazy, man? She would know about my feelings instantly if I do this!", Bochra replied.

Dalok rubbed his eyes.

„Dude, this is tough. Honestly. I want you to do some smalltalk with her. Maybe ask her if you can sit with her in the mess hall?"

„Sit...with her...oh elements, how embarassing is that?! She's going to say no before I can even ask!"

Dalok sighed.

Ael did a great job of stripping that man completely from his last bit of confidence.

„My friend, there is always a risk of being declined, but that happens. It's not the end of the world though. I've made my experiences before meeting D'Ral, too, positive ones, negative ones. That's how life is!

You missed them but it is not that big of an issue. You're still young! You'd think that it is possible to find a nice girl within a hundret years, would you?", Dalok said with a grin.

Well, the young man obviously had a point. Bochra sighed.

„How did you actually get to know D'Ral?", he wanted to know.

„Well, we've had some classes together, she was focusing on becoming a tactical officer while I wanted to become an engineer. Actually we didn't mind each other until we met at a party while talking within a larger group.

We had some nice talks that evening but eventually...I got a bit drunk and forgot to even ask her for her transmission code", Dalok admitted with a grin.

„Because I really grew fond of her I got a bit shy, too overtime. I mean, I've met other girls before back then but this time I was unusually afraid of getting rejected!

Fortune was on my side though, I met her a week later when she sat infront of the secretary, waiting for being allowed to enter when I, too, got there for some bureaucracy stuffs.

Actually we got the chance to have a really nice talk for ten minutes until she was able to enter the room and I realised that I needed to ask her this very moment if she wanted to have lunch with me. So, if we are speaking properly, our first date was in the canteen. But it obviously was sufficient to break the ice."

He smirked.

Bochra looked pensefully as if he was contemplaining about Dalok's story.

„Alright, Dalok. I promise you, next time we are talking I am going to have some good news!"

It was cold tonight. A blizzard claimored over the Imperial City when Aryenne and Rekar sat in their warm living room on the couch snuggled up together, with the warm fireplace burning and crackling in a soothing manner.

Their twins, now 14 years old, where in their rooms, silently minding their business.

Snowflakes whirled outside, covering the plants and the meadow of the garden in a white blanket.

It was so cozy inside, neither Aryenne nore her husband would have bothered to leave their home when Rekar suddenly saw a flashlight over at their former neighbour's house through their window in the living room.

„What's that?", Aryenne said, bending over to get a closer look.

„I hope it's not a burglar, actually", Rekar said.

The flashlight moved hastily as if the person was looking for something. Then it stopped infront of the house's door.

Whoever that was somehow managed to get through the entrance gate, stomped through the garden, now obviously trying to enter the house that belonged to Tomalak's father since a year.


	4. Chapter 4

„Alright, better have a check on that", Rekar said.

He took a weapon from the firearm locker and put on a thick coat as Aryenne would do the same.

After fetching a flashlight the couple would leave their home, shivering due to the icecold wind.

The ominous person was still fumbling at the door, both Romulans believed to hear swearings.

„Hello?", Rekar yellled through the gate that secluded their lawn from Tomalak's former house.

„Can we assist you?"

The swearing interrupted and the person who looked like a shadow within the darkness and the storm seemed to turn to their direction.

Rekar tightened his grip around the disruptor when the unknown figure approached slowly.

It felt like hours until the mysterious man finally made an appearance infront of the couple. He wore strange clothes that where obviously not suitable for this weather, shivering and rubbing his skin.

„Elements", Rekar whispered when he looked into the face of the man.

„Tomalak! What...what are you doing here?!"

Tomalak's jaws chattered as of the cold.

„N-N'Vek", he managed to say.

„Tomalak! You have been sent into exile! Leave or I must call the police", Aryenne said.

„N-No."

The man shortly turned towards his former home, then looked back at the couple who was glancing at him.

Both where surprised when they saw the mist in his eyes.

„Th-th-this can't..."

He was barely able to speak, his lips turning into a slight blue colour.

Both would have felt pity instantly seeing someone freezing like this, but Tomalak? He was the cause of so much pain.

Surely they wouldn't let him freeze to death but they'd rather call the police than inviting him into their home.

„Th-this is my home. This is my home", the man replied.

„Rekar N'V-Vek. What h-has happened?"

„I am going to call an ambulance", Aryenne said. „He has obviously lost his mind, probably psychosis."

„N-No!"

Tomalak raised his arm.

„N-No", he repeated.

„P-p-please let me explain."

He was barely able to speak since his face got stiffer every minute.

„He's going to get a frostbite, we can't leave him out like this", Aryenne said, being a doctor not only during work.

„You have a point", Rekar said.

Although he was ready to use his disruptor he soon figured that Tomalak was no danger for them.

Both saw the relieve in his eyes when he entered the warm home.

„Alright, that's far enough", Rekar said when the three stood in the entrance hallway.

Both bestowed hostile glances upon the still shivering man though they couldn't even help to feel some sort of pity with him. He stood there, a picture of misery, his arms slung around his body, his face pale as death, his eyes bloodshot.

His eyes where so very different from those of the man that was sent to exile a year ago...

„I-I...", Tomalak started but he was feeling so weak.

His eyes widened all of a sudden as if a ghost was to appear behind the couple.

„Hey, what's going on?"

Valak and Velar made their appearance.

„V-V-alak..V-Velar?", Tomalak whispered.

„Elements! Are you serious, Mom and Dad?! What's that prick doing over here!", Valak yelled.

„Keep it boys, cool down!", Aryenne ordered.

„We're going to handle this!"

„Wow!", Velar replied. They where way too curious to leave the scene.

„I-I am not m-mad", Tomalak managed to stutter.

„I-I am T-T-Tomalak!"

„We know that you are Tomalak and you have done inexcusable things for years!"

„Th-that w-wasn't m-me."

Aryenne sighed.

„Tomalak, I am going to call an ambulance now", she said, fetching her communication device.

„N-No!"

„Yes!"

„N-No! P-please. F-Five mintues. G-give me f-five minutes", he mumbled.

Aryenne folded her arms.

„Elements, why am I such a fool! Five minutes! Not one more!"

„My story sounds weird, I do know that", Tomalak started, controlling the chattering of his teeth that finally ceased due to the warmth of the house.

„Do you remember how I left the home many years ago? Back then, your twins where toddlers. I think they where about...about three years old.

„We do remember", Rekar replied. „You left for your next five year tour."

„Yes. I actually never returned...until today.

Yes, yes, I know how that sounds", he added quickly when he noticed the stares of the couple.

„Mom! Dad! Why would you let this disgusting liar talk you into this shit?! Call the police!", Velar snapped from the background, silencing himself at a gesture of his mother.

„Go on", she said sternly to Tomalak.

„I am not a madman. Neither do I have a psychosis", he promised, desperation in his eyes.

„It was that one very day when I left the Decius, my ship, with a shuttle to take part in a conference. My first officer was to deputise for me.

I was almost there...when a strange anomaly appeared...I couldn't manage the shuttle to avoid it...it was spreading so quickly.

I-I reappeared...within the same sector. The same spot. At first I thought nothing has happened...but I was wrong...over time I figured that nothing was as I used to know it. I was sucked into a parallel universe...that happened...well, how old are your boys now?"

„Fourteen", Rekar replied.

„F-Fourten? I was there for...over...over ten years...eleven..."

„Your story surely is an adventurous one", Aryenne replied.

„Do you ask us to believe you without further evidences after all you have done? Would you do so?"

Tomalak casted down his eyelids.

„Of course not" he replied silently.

„Me and my wife have to discuss about it", Rekar said.

Tomalak looked towards the door, obviously being afraid sent out into the storm again.

„We're no monsters", Aryenne said. „You are going to be brought to the hospital right away. For once I am finally calling an ambulance. You need medical care and a place to sleep. We cannot let you sleep here, Tomalak, until we do have further evidence of your story."

„I-I understand", Tomalak said.

Aryenne made her call and an ambulance flitter was soon to arrive, the paramedics taking care of the elderly man.

„Please, let me talk to you again", he said shortly before entering the vehicle.

„Heaven and hell", Aryenne said after Tomalak was gone.

„Can it get any weirder?!"

„I suppose not", Rekar replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

„Was he on drugs?"

„Not on first sight", Aryenne replied.

„I asked them to bring him to my hospital. I will have a check on him tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**! GET READY FOR ANOTHER GUEST CONTRIBUTION! YAY !**

„Bochra, we need your help!" Even on the small communicator display, Aryennes face looked worried. „We had a very strange visit the other night, from no one other than Tomalak. He told us the craziest story."

"From what i got Tomalak and Ael both lost their footing and succumbed to addiction to various drugs, first and foremost to cheap alcohol. Are you sure he isn't just psychotic?"

"Not exactly but this is either a scientific Breakthrough or the rambling of a mad Junkie, we need to be sure before we can do anything."

"Alright, i will go and check it out, afterward you tell me what exactly he said, okay?"

"Sure, here is a picture of him that i took yesterday."

Aryenne sent him a Picture of Tomalak, an older version of the one he knew. He looked like he had to fight for his life for quite some time, but did not show the telltale signs of polytoxic drug addiction.

Bochra ended the conversation and left his small but cozy appartment in one of the better parts of the City immediately.

He decided to park his glider a good bit outside of the district, where Tomalak and Ael resided. Those Social Housing Megablocks did have their own Landing pads for gliders but you could only use those if you where part of the Mob that controlled that particular Block or if you wanted your glider destroyed or stolen, as the bored, overmedicated youth would take pot shots with their selfmade Disruptors or just light it on fire.

While climbing the stairs to the 20th floor did not really tire him physically, the grime, bad smells and just overall depressive atmosphere wore him down mentally, and he was anxious to see what became of the women he thought he loved, and that controlled his very life for so long.

When he arrived at the appartment door and rang the doorbell he heard some very heavy steps coming closer to the door, which got disrupted by a sudden outburst of Aels shrieking. "TOMALAK THIS IS NOT THE BATHROOM! NOT AGAIN!" she screamed, but still opened the door.

"IF IT'S THAT ASSHOLE FROM THE 17TH TELL HIM I DIDN'T PUKE DOWN THE BALCONY NOBODY KNOWS WHO IT WAS!"

The opening door acted like the last, collabsing defense, like a deflector slowly draining of energy until it is empty and giving away Bochras self to the harmfulnes of the universe, or, in this case, to the sad state of affairs the people he once considered his family made for themselves

The putrid stench almost overwelmed him and made his eyes tear. It smelled of Urine, old ale, tobacco smoke, rotting protein paste and overall decay. He looked down at Ael, who was a lot heavier than when he last saw her, wearing a grey sweater with various stains on it of whichs origin he didn't really want to know anything about and a Stretch Leggins with Leopard spots printed on them, which barely hid that it was stained even more, mostly in strategically inconvenient spots.

"Hi Ael." he managed to say, fighting the urge to just run away and doing his best to keep a straight face.

"BOC!" Ael shouted, her boozy breath almost knocking Bochra out. "Tomalak! Look who's here, it's Bochra!"

"THE HELL IS THIS GUY DOING HERE AFTER WHAT HE DID TO US?! AT THE VERY LEAST HE COULD'VE BROUGHT SOMETHING TO DRINK!" Tomalaks slurred words where hard to understand but Bochra knew this man too well.

"I figured you, being a successful commander, would be running this place by now. It seems i was wrong." Bochra replied calmly, as he entered the room, looking at his nemesis for the first time in a year.

The Tomalak he saw looked absolutely nothing like the Tomalak of his memories, or the Tomalak on the Picture he got sent by Aryenne. The Tomalak on the Picture looked like a wise Sage, a man, that got hardened by life and that wisened up to his own shortcomings to grow on them. This one was a fat drunk that just finished pissing against his living room wall because in his drunken stupor, it seemed like the bathroom. A miserable old man that thought he got it all but crashed and burned when the victim of his power trip decided to remove the rug under his feet and that never really stopped falling. He almost felt pity but overall, he was just disgusted.

"Look what you did you disgusting fat slob" Ael complained after Tomalak staggered back to his armchair, pointing to the damp spot on the wall, seemingly oblivious that the even larger discoloured spot was perfect proof that this was by far not the first time this wall got misused as a toilet.

"Yeah yeah i don't give a shit" was the response, the slurring being made even less intelligible by the fact that his head was resting on his shoulder and he was halfway asleep.

"Oh well, Boc, it's so nice to see you. Toma is still a bit grumpy about what happened but actually, you did us a favor, now we don't have the kids around all the time, how are they?"

"They are fine Ael, i just came by to see how you guys are doing."

"Oh, you know us, it's all fun and games as always" Ael tried to emulate the happy homemaker but her surroundings betrayed her greatly. She sat down on the sofa, having Bochra sit next to her and started to rip open some cigarette butts in an attempt to get some reusable tobacco. "Although," she whispered while rolling the next cigarrettes out of three old ones, "Toma is not as 'performative' as he was before and i know you always wanted, to, you know..." she grabbed his hand and slowly brought it closer to her crotch. He already felt the warm dampness radiating from her thighs and then realized the smell coming from her.

"Oh.. ehm... thanks but... ehm... won't Tomalak object?" he stammered, pulling his hand away.

"Nah, look at him, he's fine with it" She pointed at Tomalak who was sleeping next to him, his head tilted away from Bochra. Upon closer inspection, he was drooling in what looked like one large, slightly brown stream and his armrest already was overflowing with the sticky liquid apparently directly coming from his stomach.

"Oh, okay, well i am not so okay with that anymore, Ael, i do have a Girlfriend and don't take it personally, you're not really my type anymore."

"I AM NOT WHAT?!" she started to scream. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! TOMA! TOMA WAKE UP, THIS ASSHOLE SAID I AM UGLY, TOMA THROW HIM OUT!" She jumped of the couch but lost her sense of gravity due to her own drunkennes and rolled over the small table in front of the couch, which, miraculously seemed to hold as it was made of heavy wood and had ceramic tiles in the middle, which held her weight. She did manage to shatter all the glass bottles on that table, causing an even greater mess than there already was and then fell off the side of it, without managing to wake up Tomalak.

Bochra had seen enough and he really wasn't looking forward to having his name mentioned in a newswave article about a fight in this depressing hellhole. He jumped up and ran straight to the exit. As he opened the door, a glass bottle hit the wall right next to him and looking back he saw Ael, now with a ripped sweatshirt and her breasts hanging out, leaning on the table with a bottle in her hand, emptying it into her gullet and then immediately throwing it after him. It landed to his feet, breaking into a thousand pieces, causing him to run down the stairs and not stopping or looking back until he was sitting inside is glider.

Bochra didn't even wait until he made it back home, he called Aryenne directly from inside his glider, telling her what he learned about the Tomalak they both knew.

"And you are sure?" Aryennes voice sounded amused.

"Absolutely, it was the most disgusting experience in my life but it is confirmation, your Tomalak is NOT the Tomalak that lives with Ael. They are polar opposites."


	6. Chapter 6

Aryenned walked through the corridors of her hospital in a rush, greeting employees who would pass her way then and now.

She stopped infront one of the doors that where aligned on the wall, knocked shortly and then slipped into the room quickly after a few seconds.

Tomalak was here since two days. His health was completely restored already but since he had no place to sleep Aryenne arranged that he could stay for one more night – Tomalak being bitter about the fact that he was homeless and relied on her help.

„Alright", Aryenne said.

„Your patient files speak none of a mental health issue that would turn you into a lunatic. Also, me and my staff can't see any evidence for that.

But lastly Bochra was able to have check on...the other Tomalak. He sent me a picture of the mess he found while you where here and told me some really adventurous stories of what he witnessed. The man he met is polar opposite of what you are by all accounts. Your story is proven."

The relieve on Tomalak's expression was clear to see.

„It will take some effort to convince my father", he said.

„He must have been in shock. I...I would like to know what that other...Tomalak did to ruin my life, if you wouldn't mind."

„Of course not.

Tomalak, as far as I am concerned we, as neighbours, didn't have the perfect relationship, but this has been a while and I admit that my children sometimes might have been a bit...tricky to live next to."

She smiled lightly.

„Take this as an apologize for the pranks that you had to endure. You can stay at our home for a while if you wish. To sort things until your father bestows his home back upon you."

„That is a generous offer and I thank you for that", Tomalak replied. Although he was able to gain back some of his physical strength his eyes still where tired.

„I feel so bad to have to rely on your help, I was never in a situation like that in my entire life, not even...over there. But it would not be wise to reject it in my position."

„I agree", Aryenne said. „As far as I am concerned you will be back on your feet quickly. You are a tough, strong and experienced man, you will get over this", she said.

„I will pick you up when my shift ends."

Six hours later, Tomalak was sitting in the kitchen of the family he had always perceived as their very strange and slightly annoying neighbours before he left the homeworld eleven years prior.

Bochra had come for a visit, too since he was eager to know what has happened in detail.

The hints he had gotten through Aryenne's message sounded like the craziest story; however, what he saw at Tomalak's and Ael's home was barely to surpass.

Rekar liked to bake stuff then and now, thus a bowl with nice bakeries was placed on the table while everyone had a tea or coffee.

Bochra had a hard time to look into the face of his former commander, a telltale of the hardships he had been through over the last decade.

Even Velar and Valak would have joined the group, though they had to give their words that they would not act in discrespect towards Tomalak.

„So you actually witnessed for the course of five years how...my alter ego met this utterly disordered woman and got into a polyandry relationship with you and her?", Tomalak said, speaking to Bochra.

„How was it possible that you never suspected anything?", he asked. It was hard to tell if he was angry or upset, probably both.

„I mean. Do I look like a man who beats up women and his own children? Like a man who wants to be the secondary man of his wife? Besides I'd never have a romantic relationship with a human."

„Ya, he prolly knows how you look in your underwear now", Valar commented, earning a very angry glance from his parents.

„One more of such a thing...", Aryenne said in a reminding manner.

Bochra flushed green and turned his look down on the table.

„I...well...I had served you for one year back then...I didn't know you too well, let alone in private. I...yes, I was quite shocked and astonished by your...I mean, the other Tomalak's violent behavior towards the children and Ael and „your" willingness to get into polyandry. Honestly, I do not even know why I fell in love with that woman back then and why I didn't mind getting entangled in such a relationship... I am about to find out though...", with my councellor, he added within his thoughts.

„Guys, there is no need for a blame game", Rekar said.

„Who in the world would have thought of that Tomalak being your alter ego from another universe? We, too, where quite in shock when we where to find out about what your alter did but we never considered him not being you."

Tomalak slowy nodded.

„However, things happened as they happened. I wouldn't have the chance to return earlier. I had to obtain Borg technology to recreate this anomaly that was actually the Borg's work.

They where crazy enough to think they could spread their empire within another universe. Me being cought in the middle was an utterly unforunate accident."

He sighed.

„How am I supposed to convince the Galae of all that has happened...I need to learn about everything that I missed for the good of eleven years", he muttered, more to himself.

„I will inform you", Rekar promised. „I am well informed and I have a lot of sources for you to read to get a gist of all the political and military ongoings that you missed."

„You still do work for the government, do you?", Tomalak asked.

„Yes. Actually I managed to get a position within the advisors of the pretors himself", Rekar said, almost sounding as proud as an Uhlan who just got his promotion.

„Well, congratulations", Tomalak replied with honesty, though the family believed to see how utter sadness overtook his eyes.

„Dude, Dad can make sure that you'll get the best battle cruiser of the whole Galae, maybe even become an Admiral!", Velar tried to cheer up Tomalak since the boys started to feel pity for him.

„Wait, wait, Velar, I know you always think that I have unlimited influence anywhere on this planet but unfortunetely, working for the Praetor doesn't make you the Praetor", Rekar said with a laugh. „I will see what I can do, anyways."

„I want to thank you for your offer, Ihai N'Vek, but I do need to decline it. I do want to get back where I was on my own", Tomalak replied as the proud man he still was.

Nothing could ever rid him of his pride as a Romulan Commander.

„I respect your decision", Rekar said. „Be sure you can always rely on our help, though, incase you would need it some day."

Bochra sat at his favorte place in the small mess hall of the cargo ship. Though it was small it was a comfortable place and this evening it wasn't too crowded.

The small table surely was next to the large panorama window, Bochra being able to see the millions of stars slowly passing by as the ship made its way smoothly through the vast space.

It was the second time he'd meet Talera after work and due to his insecurities he was sure she never wanted to see him again after their first date.

But things went different. With Dalok's help he would bring himself to contant her a second time and she said yes.

However, he would only be convinced if Talera would actually show up tonight.

He nervously sipped his drink. It was five minutes after the time they agreed on and he started to panick slightly when he heared steps approaching his table.

The Centurion turned his head around.

There was she.

Talera was a head smaller than him and of a graceful stature. He looked into vivid green eyes that matched her black, glossy hair, that was cut in a classical romulan bob, perfectly.

As if the sight of her face wasn't beautiful enough, Talera had complimented her look with a beautiful, deeply saturated red dress with a v-shaped neckline that was neither too big nore too small. It elegantly fell down to her ankle, the fabric floating around her legs while it still accentuated her waist and hips.

A pair of earrings sparkled on her pointed ears in the messhall's toplight: Green jewelries that matched her eyes perfectly and where shaped like a drop, framed in gold.

Bochra felt like his heart would explode every minute. He was afraid she could see how his face turned green instantly, hoping for the light to mask this sign of his excitement and embarassment.

„Hey, Talera", he greeted her when he stood up to give her a quick hug.

„Have a seat", he sat and showed over to the chair on opposite of him, „I'm going to get us some drinks, what do you want?"

Talera picked a Firefall-Cocktail; a drink named after the well-known Firefalls that was very popular amongst Romulans since it tasted sweet but was very spicy, too.

Bochra returned with their Cocktails soon, Talera enjoyed the beautiful sight in the meantime.

Bochra would have loved to tell her every detail of the latest ongoings in his life, since he had to tell a lot! But how would that sound?

By the way, I was in a polyandry relationship with a lunatic human woman whom I shared with my commander, they actually had four children and while she liked to get spanked by him every other day I was used to care for the children and prepare their meals. But now comes the best part; the man actually turned out to be the alter ego of my former commander, we just figured it since he appeared in his house next to my former neighbours who I am friends with now...

„So, how was your day?", Bochra asked, whisking away the absurd thought of telling Talera any of those utterly odd things.

„Actually quite boring", she replied with a grin.

„When I'm not assigned to the bridge I spent my days down in the engine room. There's not much to happen as you can tell. Well, however, I really do want to aim for something better. I didn't really had the chance to visit the academy, unfortunetely, but I dream of serving for the Galae!"

Bochra smiled, even though that smile must have looked quite painfully.

„Actually, I am aiming for the same", he replied, and it was the absolute truth.

Taleras eyes glistened happily, visibly surprised over these news.

„It's great to find someone who shares the same goal!", she said cheerfully.

This was what he loved about Talera. This woman was so lively, she was cheerful and very positive. A person who'd rather see a half-full glass than a half-empty one.

She was full of energy and motivation, sometimes a bit to eager when she started to talk fastly and barely could bring herself to stop.

Bochra felt his heart racing – yes, Talera was really cute!

He felt so different towards her compared to back then when he met Ael. He couldn't tell the difference exactly but he knew that this felt way better now...real...the literal butterflies where dancing allover in his stomach.

The evening went by incredibly fast for both of them. Bochra decided not to lie about his past, however he kept quite withdrawn about it, merely trying to direct the topics away from that – which he succeeded to, to his own surprise.

When both of them decided to leave the mess hall since it turned late, the evening wouldn't find its end yet.

Bochra had planned to show her his favorite spot on the ship and he didn't consider to postpone that plan. Everything has worked out so well!

He led Talera to a corner on the second deck, a quiet place with a huge windowthat as framed by a ledge that was perfect to sit on.

„This is the place where I usually chill and contemplain", he said when Taleras eyes widened in delight as they met the beautiful view outside into space. Just in time the ship would pass a gorgeous, slightly pink and blue nebula.

Both of them would sit down infront of the panorama window but it didn' took much time for both of them not to look out into space anymore but at each other.

„Man up!", he heared Dalok's voice in his head.

Dalok was right. Bochra slowly leaned forward and didn't stop since he noticed that Talera would get closer, too. A few seconds later both of them would be kissing each other passionately, Talera gently pushing her lips on his again after a short break.

She stopped and brought her mouth closer to his ear when she whispered: „My room mate is assigned for the night shift tonight!"

Bochra couldnt believe what he just heard. Was that all a dream? He prayed to the elements that it was not, at least he wouldn't want to wake up from it!

He flushed green up to the very points of his ears, smiled in return and replied with another kiss before he lifted himself determined, reaching for her hand.

It was about ten minutes later when Talera and Bochra found themselves in Talera's quarters. Her roommate had left about an hour ago to her eight-hour-shift.

The two beds in the room where small, however, that wouldn't deter Talera from pulling Bochra over to her bed with a cheeky smile.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as Bochra leaned forward to kiss her again and while they did so he slowly opened the zipper that was applied to the back of her dress.

Talera soon would continue to kiss his neck when Bochra pulled down the straps of her dress first, then slowly the rest of the dress until she sat there with her bare upper body, her breasts only covered by her bra. Something that Bochra started to change why he was kissing her neck and shoulders gently.

Talera closed her eyes and devoted herself to Bochra's gentle touches.


	7. Chapter 7

**WOOHOO, ANOTHER CHAPTER OF OUR GUEST WRITER! WARNING! DON'T READ IF YOU'RE SQUEAMISH! :D (INSPIRED BY AEL'S ACTUAL "EROTIC" STORIES)**

"Toma! Toma wake up!" Ael slapped her husband in the face until he awoke from his alcohol induced slumber

"Whaddis?" he mumbled and started a series of wet, wheezing coughs.

"You promised to fulfill my every need when you met me! I do have needs and they are wholly unfulfilled! If it goes on like that, i will leave you!"

"Don'tchuworry babe!" „Tomalak" pulled himself from the armchair he was sitting on. He stumbled towards the wall he used as a toilet, leaned his head against it and emptied his stomach. "That's better" he mumbled, looking at the puddle of halfway digested protein paste with some chunks that may or may not have once been fit for romulan consumption, grabbed the nearest bottle and took a big sip.

"Where are you going?" Ael inquired

"I'mma go see Twitching To'Ny for a nice big batch of the good stuff, you'll see!"

"Bring me some of his No Pain dust too, honey, i want a big party!"

"Will do!" was the last thing she heard after „Tomalak" left the Appartment.

He returned after a short while, Presenting 3 Bags, one big one with new Booze and Tobacco and two smaller ones, one with a Brownish, clumping powder and one with Blueish, translucent crystals.

"He didn't have the pink stuff?" Ael threw a disappointed glance at the bag with the blue crystals.

"He did, but it's what killed my predecessor. That stuff is nasty, i want a party, not a funeral in here!" Tomalak replied.

"So basically, that stuff gave you your job"

"Well the stuff and that he decided to test it while standing next to the thermonuclear reactor that powers this whole tower. Shouldn't have tried to lick the plutonium."

"Haha yeah, what a dunce!" Ael replied, crushing the small blue crystals into powder and lying out two lines.

„Tomalak" and Ael both sniffed a line off the dirty mirror she lied them out on, afterwards „Tomalak" put the rest into a metal pipe and heated it with a lighter, inhaling the smoke, while Ael took the bag with the brown substance and emptied it onto a sheet of metallic foil. She took a small straw and a lighter, heating the powder which started to cook and inhaled the fumes with the straw.

Extremely euphoric, „Tomalak" kicked the box of Tobacco from the table and ripped of his clothes, presenting a rock solid erection which pressed his penis against the lower side of his bellyfat.

Ael, in the meantime, rolled her eyes back and with a loud sigh she let herself sink back into the couch. When she saw „Tomalak" and knew what was about to happen, a large, damp spot started to form on her leggins and she began to undress her sweaty, stained pull-over.

"Come here and let me have a go at this giant bad boy" she mumbled, fondling his balls and started to lick the tip.

"Let's have sum music!", „Tomalak" hollered, turning on the appartments entertainment center, which played some relaxing music, occasionally disrupted by the occasional technical isse of one of the speakers. "That's good babe, now lay back it's my turn to make you feel good!"

"I already feel good but yes let me feel IT baby!" Ael moaned, lying on her back and undressing her pants.

„Tomalak" smelled the sweet, fishy smell of Aels lust, even though the appartment had long since become a biotope with strong smells of tobacco, urine, feces, decaying food and small animals and other biological waste, the smell that entered his nostrils was stronger than all that and it made him almost go into a frenzy. After playing her with his tongue for a short while, Ael grabbed his hair and pulled his head towards her face.

"Fuck me!" she moaned, almost screaming. "Let me have it!"

„Tomalak" slid the reachable half of his penis into her, waiting for a second to take the view in. There she was, lying under him, moaning frantically. Her huge, saggy breasts where covered by a thick layer of sweat, which ran down her breasts, leaving small stripes of clean skin while washing away layers of dirt. „Tomalak"'s sweat dripped of his body, mixing with the puddles on Aels lumpy skin.

He started thrusting, to Aels delight, causing her to moan and scream. They switched positions from time to time, from missionary to cowgirl, then they changed it up to doggy style. While in this position, the sofa started cracking and finally gave up, having Ael break through the frame.

Ael gave way a snorting laugh, „Tomalak" produced a few more grunts and resumed his thrusts. Both were close to orgasm as Ael decided she wanted to lay on the back. She tried to get up and after some great effort from „Tomalak"'s side she finally was able to stand. The strain was so much that she bent over the table and puked directly behind it. With a dispassioned "oops" she took her pullover from the debris of the couch, sloppily cleaning up the mess she made and laid back down.

Unbeknownst to her, „Tomalak" wasn't taking his duties as a facility manager too seriously and to cut cost on electricity, he jury-rigged the power supply of the appartment directly into the thermonuclear reactor in the basement, which in just this moment had to fight more power feedback than it was meant to, as Aels vomit started to seep into a badly insulated power line running directly through her living room floor.

Due to bad maintenance, the emergency cooldown never happened, and with a distorted "Warning, powerlevels unstable" it decided to quit service, the explosive way.

Ael squealed like a pig as she came, „Tomalak" grunted one last time, ready to pat himself on the back, just as the explosion reached his and Aels appartment, making his last thought a very short one.


	8. Chapter 8

Lia stood infront of her roomie's bed, barely able to suppress a chuckle. She felt a mixture of amusement and slight embarassment and didn't know how to wake up her roommate Talera and the guy who was snuggled up closely to her. Appearently it was Bochra, one of the bridge officers.

She only saw his back sticking out of the blanket, Talera obviously was lying in his arms just as both where in a spoon position.

Their clothes where spread allover next to the bed.

Lia took a PADD and quickly programmed a timer that was going to set off within the next thirty seconds, the shreeking alarm tone causing Bochra and Talera to wake up instantly.

„Your shifts are due, guys", Lia said.

„Elements, the shift!", Bochra squeaked almost stimultaneously and jumped out of the bed, flushing as green as a pea when he saw the young woman infront of him who quickly covered her eyes.

„Elements!"

Bochra jumped back into the bed, covering himself with the blanket, his whole head being green since he was completely naked.

„Shit", Talera said.

„We totally overslept! That's so embarassing!"

„Alright guys I'm going to leave for another twenty minutes", Lia said who had turned her back towards the embarassed couple in the meanwhile.

„I'm so sorry", Bochra said.

Since he only knew the relationship with Ael he expected Talera to embark in a conflict right away. Probably she was going to cry and would blame it all on him, causing him to feel even more sorry for what had happened. Indeed Bochra instantly blamed it all on himself before a single word was spoken.

„Hey, it's not your fault", Talera softly said to his surprise. She bestowed a gentle look upon him and quickly kissed his cheek.

„Let's just take a shower together, it's going to be quicker. Shit happens, we're late anyways."

Bochra had no time to think about Talera's reaction that was so different from what he had expected.

„I still need to get my uniform", he said, rubbing his eyes.

„The captain is going to execute me for sure!"

Both slipped under the shower quickly but it lasted only about thirty seconds until Talera started to kiss his neck under the stream of warm water while she gently rubbed the bodywash on his upper back.

„We-we're late", Bochra stammered. He realised that his feelings towards Talera where really strong and at this time it would only take a touch of her to have him reconsider his concerns.

„We can worry about that in five minutes, can't we?", Talera whispered into his ear, slightly nibbling his lobe.

Six months have passed since Tomalak made his appearance in his former garden.

He indeed was able to get back his old position as a Commander within the Galae.

All the hardships he went through while his stay at the parallel universe infact had strengthen his abilities as a commander in every aspect. He was even able to become a better leader through the experiences and knowledges he gained, as painful as they have been.

Bochra sat infront of his former Commander, his porture straight, his hands folded on the table in order to avoid fiddling around nervously.

„I am willing to accept your application to serve under my command as a Centurion again", Tomalak said.

His expression was serious and neutral like most of the time, an expression Rekar's boys would refer to as a „resting bitch face". Bochra tried not to think of their phrases since they'd cause him to chuckle without noticing.

„Still, there is something I would like to discuss with you", he said, slowly taking a PADD that rested ontop of his desk.

„I have received an application of a young female officer for serving on my ship as an engineer. Actually she serves on the same cargo ship as you do...

This is just a considence, isn't it?", the eldery man asked in a serious manner.

Bochra gulped.

„It seems so, yes", he replied, trying his best to sound convinced of what he said.

Tomalak raised his brows.

„Would you be able to vow that?", he asked.

Bochra felt how the blood shot straight to his face within a second.

There was only one answer to be given.

There was no way he was going to take an oath on a lie.

„No", he said, his voice sounding weaker than he wanted it to.

Fvadth, he swore in his thoughts.

Sweat was about to form on his palms.

„Your personal relationships are not my business...until they affect the efficency of my officers", Tomalak said.

„I have served quite some decades within the Galae and as much as I understand that you want her to be with you on my ship, as much do I have to consider the effects that a permission would bestow on my crew."

„Ie, Rekkhai", Bochra replied, feeling his heart racing, his face turning pale.

Talera was his mate for the good of six months and it seems like their relationship was growing with each day that passed.

He was aware that incase Tomalak would decline her request both of them would be without each other for months.

„From reading her résumé, that young lady...Talera Dar, would be suitable to serve under my command. She seems to be hard working, loyal, dutiful and ambitious.

Your Commander actually wrote a good recoommendation.

Due to her promising files there is one thing I am going to tell you, Centurion, and I advise you to listen to my words carefully:

I do not want any of you to talk to me about one of you leaving for a risky mission, I do not want any of you to ask me to be sent on missions together or separatedly. I ask both of you to act professionally during your working hours regardless of your emotions. That means you are going to ignore your relationship every second while you are on duty, which of course I will be doing myself.

If anything misfortunate happens that is caused by your relationship, I will not care about any justifications but to transfer one of you onto another ship without hesitation.

I can give you my word on that.

Understood?"

„Very well, Rekkhai", Bochra replied with a respectful nod.

„And I dare you to ask my quartermaster to assign you for the same quarters", he added with a knowing look in his eyes.

„Of course, Rekkhai."

One week before Talera and Bochra where about to start their new adventure on the Decius – yes, Tomalak was able to serve on his very own ship again – the Commander has invited the N'Vek family, Bochra and his girlfriend into his house.

Dalok and D'Ral where engaged in the meanwhile. Bochra thought they'd be a great example of one couple serving on the same ship and he hoped for is future Commander to notice that.

It was a very unusual thing for Tomalak to kind of throw a party in his very own home, even inviting two of his newest officers, but he felt like he had to gather everyone to thank them for their assistance in a short speech.

One of Tomalak's secret hobbies was actually cooking. No one knew a lot about this mysterious man but when everyone looked at the delicious foods that where spread allover the table they knew that he obviously enjoyed to cook.

After Tomalak had spoken the words that he needed to be told, everyone was raising their Ale glasses to bring out a toast to the bright future of the Decius and everyone's wellbeing in terms of their health, their wealth and their relationships.

Valak and Velar, still sticking together like glue, where only months away from joining the Academy themselves.

Their parents knew that they obviously where going to struggle with the discipline that would be forced upon both of these lively boys over there but at the same time they where sure that their years of studying would change their twin's attitudes a lot.

Everyone was enjoying themselves big time that night in Tomalak's spacious but still cozy dining room. The food was amazing and the chatter and laughter wouldn't stop until it was almost 2 AM and everyone started to feel tired.

Tonight, Bochra slept in the bed where it all had started more than a half and a year ago, in the guest room of the N'Vek-Family. But this time he wasn't confused and in despair, this time knew that a very bright future lied ahead of him and his beloved girlfriend.

He felt the warmth of the woman in his arms who snuggled up to him as close as she could, sighing blissfully while falling asleep.

The horrible past, these five years he had spent within that particular „family", was almost forgotten; mere memories would pop up then and now, being nothing more like an admonishment, a silent echoe. Now, nothing could ever dim the shine in the Centurion's eyes that had returned once that beautiful woman next to him has kissed him for the first time.


End file.
